


Ode To Strangers

by areneecz



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Boners, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Lapdance, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: For a "faithful" husband, Michael spends a lot of time at the Vanilla Unicorn.





	Ode To Strangers

Hands danced around the glass lazily, fingers trailing the fogged sides of the small shot glass. Music. Obnoxious, a constant beat, headache inducing, the sickeningly-sweet stench of body oil, strong and fruity.

Of course he was a faithful husband, give or take. Possibly. He loved Amanda, he really did. The both were terribly matched, unfaithful, spiteful, they hated every waking moment, but somehow managed to spawn two children through the madness. Tracey, a peppy bottle-blonde, about as smart as a blind-sighted chicken, and Jimmy. A mess, a lazy video game addict with no ambition. The two children sharing the best and worst traits of their “wonderful” parents.

But every now and then, he missed the crazy side of life. Hiding in moldy motels, storing away piles of cash, the foggy nights spent at bars and strip-clubs. Trevor. Running from the cops, dodging bullets, killing a few “innocent” bystanders. Trevor.

Pulling the glass to his lips Michael downed the remainder of the bitter liquid, wrist flicking as he ordered another round for himself to gorge on. Beat steadily echoing in the background as dancers passed by, tracing a frisky hand down his backside. He tried to ignore it, as much as he’d love to indulge, he’d never hear the end of it.

Returning to his thoughts, a familiar name came back to him. Trevor. A man, his friend that he betrayed, left for dead for the “betterment” of his family, himself. Someone who knew him better than Amanda ever would, his best friend. He could've just ran, changed his name, instead he faked his death, a painful alternative. An idiot. Michael was a drunken idiot. Raising a hand, he rubbed a few fingers along the skin of his face as the women behind the counter watched, eyes fixated on Michael's state. 

“I think you’ve had enough.” She called breathily, placing the empty glass by the sink behind her, a sad smile plastered across her face as she reached for a facecloth to wipe the counter with. “Somthin’ bothering you?” She called, a fake sliver of concern shining through as she raised a single eyebrow.

“Tough day.” Michael slurred, pulling his thoughts together as he attempted to keep the expensive whiskey in his stomach down. Sliding a hand across his face he wiped at his eyes tiredly. “I should be leavin’ anyway.” He added with a grog.

“Say.” The woman called, red hair draped over her shoulders, chest exposed as the Vanilla Unicorn logo slinked across her shirt, skin painted with a careful selection of makeup. “Get a dance, it’ll cheer ya’ up.” She smirked, sliding a ticket in Michael’s direction, nails manicured and painted as she lifted her hands. “On the house.” She finished. 

“Fuck it.” Michael grinned drunkenly, hand slamming to the counter to pocket the slip. Flashing the women a final smile he turned to enter the lobby. Eyes scanning the crowd to find a girl, pretty, big-breasted, anyone to make him forget Amanda, his past. “Ah.” He hummed as the perfect candidate arose, a smile stretching her plump and reddened lips.

Stumbling over, he flashed the stripper a hearty grin, one which she accepted. Ushering Michael forward she led him to the backroom. Passing through the silky curtains slid over his shoulders, the smell of perfume and fake leather assulting his nose as he followed her. Leading him into a booth, he sat. Handing over the ticket, she took it, reading the small lettering as he awaited.

“Special, hm?” She smirked, forcing the paper into her bra, hands sliding to flatten the slip as she turned to exit, hair flowing over her shoulders as she paused to speak. “I’ll be back with your “special” gift, Michael.” She cooed before disappearing. Curtains swaying with her sudden absence.

A chill set over the room as Michael surveyed the situation, his choices, and how mad Amanda would be with him when he returned home smelling like another women. Scoffing, he brushed her aside, rolling his hips in the chair to find a more comfortable position as he waited.

Again. The same women stepped forward, but this time, she held a satin blindfold, draped throughout her fingers as she moved forward to tie the fabric around Michael’s head. He could care less about what the dancers did and how they bound him, as long as he got a decent lap-dance, he was fine.

“Enjoy it." She called, finger running along Michael’s jawline as her warmth faded, touch lingering. "I know I will." She added cockily, high-heels clattering against the dusty linoleum as she backed away. 

Dark. Eyes hidden as he attempted to guess what was happening around him. Footsteps and the sudden whiff of strawberry, hands, rough, pressed against his arms as someone moved before him, skinny, they shook with simple movements, weight lowering every now and then to grind against Michael’s crotch. 

“Hm.” Michael smirked, breath heavy with the stench of alcohol as he reached forward to take hold of the mystery woman before him. “Not bad.” He cooed, sliding a hand up the oiled hip that hovered over him.

Leather crinkled as the weight of a leg pressed into the chair’s arm, the women before him pressing closer, her skin almost grinding against Michael’s. A curve to his lips as he imagined Amanda’s jealousy. 

“Awful quiet, aren’t you?” Michael teased, hands shifting to take hold of the opposite hip. Hand lathered with the strawberry oil that surrounded him. “You shy, a shy little girl, hm?” Michael purred, a smirk to his lips ever persistent as he continued complimenting.

Hands grabbing at Michael’s face, a sudden squeeze before releasing, hands trailed to the knot behind his head, careless fingers plucking at the bandanna. The fabric slinked around his face, falling to his suit, draped around his neck as he blinked drunkenly.

“Hiya’ Mikey.” Trevor grinned, hands glued to Michael’s hips as his best friend stared. A blush quickly reddening the pale skin of Michael’s cheeks. “Awh.” He cooed, grinding his weight against the smaller man. “Who’s shy now?” He purred, a cocky smile to his lips.

“T?” Michael spat, afraid, nervous, surprised, hands unconsciously still pressed to Trevor’s hips. His best friend who believed him to be dead stood, hovering over him adorning only a pair of pink underwear. “H-How are you here, why?” Michael mumbled, eyes passing over Trevor’s naked body.

“I’m the boss, bub.” Trevor chuckled, body moving to the beat as he spoke, hands pryed Michael’s suit open, buttons sliding apart carefully as the fabric was teased. “Got bored of little ol' Sandy Shores, thought I’d see how the city life was.” He purred, hands slinking to Michael’s neck. “You come here an awful lot for a “happily” married man.” He gritted, smile persistent as he groped the smaller man.

“Fuck you.” Michael gritted, embarrassed to be enjoying Trevor’s lap-dance. An obvious turn-on as the erection in his suit pants chafed against the suffocating fabric. “You know what me an’ Amanda got is complicated.” He huffed, turning his eyes to look around the small booth as Trevor man-handled him. “Right?” Michael stuttered, a look of apathy on his face as he watched Trevor work.

“Complicated.” Trevor repeated, hands massaging Michael’s chest as his fingers worked to loosen his tie. “So much so that you come here daily.” Trevor teased, face closing in as he pulled at the fabric with his teeth, hips moving to further agitate the growing erection. “Waste your cash on hookers and booze, right, Townley?” Trevor hissed erotically. 

“D-De Santa.” Michael mumbled, an old name ghosting from Trevor’s lips as he hovered, hands working to pry Michael’s suit-top off as he groped him. “Changed it.” He huffed, air growing thick as Trevor closed in. “Changed a lot.” He added finally.

“Mh.” Trevor hummed, pulling the tie free, his own hands pulling Michael's arms up, binding the leather strip around his hands as Trevor pressed in closer. “Fake your death, leave me grieving, abandon me for her?” He gritted, anger fading as he forced another grin. “Change.” He added, hand curling around Michael’s neck.

With a sudden jolt, he pulled Michael close. Smashing rough scarred lips against his, a violating kiss, desperate, Michael fell into it. Exploring the mouth he had managed to miss for so long. Sure, he’d done this before, experimenting with Trevor, it was a classic pastime back in the day, put off for far too long.

“You are mine, Townley.” Trevor breathed as he pulled away, lips moist as he forced a trail of kisses down Michael’s neck, adam's apple hitching as Trevor’s hand kneaded the fabric over Michael’s crotch. “Hm?” He hummed as he pulled back, hand fixated on the protruding length below. “Got it?” He hissed, a sudden force gripping Michael’s cock through his pants.

“S-Shit.” Michael groaned, throwing his head back as Trevor worked his fingers over the fabric, a free hand trailing over Michael’s chest as he leaned forward, lapping at the sweaty skin below as Michael endured his punishment. “Yes.” He breathed, hands desperate to trail over Trevor’s skin.

“Good.” Trevor smirked, force tightening as he moved. Faster his fingers trailed at the skin below, prominent, he worked. Leaning forward, mouth took hold of Michael’s, teeth brushing the skin as Trevor nipped, pain and pleasure swirled together. “Fuck you.” Trevor hissed, forcing a thumb to the underside of Michael’s length, another gripping Michael’s face as he pressed a trail of kisses to the searing skin below. “Good for nothin’ snake.” He gritted, hands working as he hissed insults.

“You hate me?” Michael grinned, hips desperately bucking with Trevor’s movements as the bigger man’s weight held him down to endure his punishment. “Get in line, Trev.” Michael chuckled, a cold look to his eyes, shrouded with pleasure as his hands ghosted over Trevor’s hips.

“Fuckin’ hate you, Townley.” Trevor barked, hands busy as his lips trailed over Michael’s skin. A growing silence as the rooms around them fell dark. “I’ll fuckin’ rip you apart.” He hissed, nipping at the skin he trailed over, leaving a line of faltering bruises. “In more ways than one." He smirked, smile prominent as his lips trailed over the skin of Michael’s neck.

“Do it.” Michael ordered, desperate movements holding Trevor hostage, fabric ghosting over the collection of goosebumps Michael supplied him with. “I won’t stop ya, T.” He moaned, a begging call to his voice, dry and hoarse. “Fuckin’ rip me limb from limb.” He teased.

Jolting, Trevor eased the erection below, faltering as a growing stain soiled the smaller man's pants, grinning as he grinded against the touch, release sweet and tiring. Both hands falling to Michael’s face as Trevor pressed his lips to his friends.

“Time’s up.” Trevor grinned, lips sliding over Michael’s as he pulled back, a satisfactory smile to his face as he crossed his arms, eyeing his best friend. “You’ll need another slip for a second round with yours truly.” He smirked. Retinas eyeing the stain he had created while fingers loosened the tie binding his friend’s hands.

“Seriously?” Michael groaned, cocking an eyebrow as he eased his body back into the chair, eyes on his own dismantled outfit, hair tousled, and pants ruined. “Go back out like this?” He gritted, shaking his head at Trevor’s antics. “Just leavin’ me all hot n’ bothered?” He finished, moving to search for his tie.

“Cry me a river ya’ dick.” Trevor teased, rolling his eyes as he moved for the curtain. “Take the back, through my office.” He added with a chuckle as he looked Michael over one final time. 

“Thanks.” Michael gritted, standing to fix his garments as Trevor held the curtains aside for him.

“Come again.” Trevor winked, slapping Michael on the ass as he passed by, peering eyes watching his friend disappear.


End file.
